To Boldly Flee
by The Mocking J
Summary: "She was the goddess of the dawn, and he was her guiding light." Rather than face her duty as the Azran Emissary, Aurora decides to flee from the Nest. She isn't going alone. (AU)


**[[Spoilers: _For Azran Legacy and Spectre's Call._**

 **Set: _AU. Diverges from canon after Descole steals the Azran keystone in the Nest during AL_.]]**

* * *

 **To Boldly Flee**

Professor Sycamore had betrayed them. All along, he had used them as tools, biding his time until the keystone was constructed. His sole ambition was to obtain the Azran Legacy before Targent, or so he had said. There was a history of strife between him and Professor Layton. Sycamore... _Descole_ had done this in the past; promising to help others only to deceive them.

What happened to the acclaimed academic? The jovial gentleman? The benign demeanour? Having seen these flashes of goodness, Aurora wanted to forgive him, but then he fooled her when she was most vulnerable.

When her memories came flooding back.

Now, the Azran sanctuary beckoned to her; magnetising as the mechanisms in Hoogland's ruins. She had to resist- she _must!_ Fight her purpose in place of another: to protect her friends and their world.

If Descole refused to dispose of the keystone... then she would have to dispose of herself. Professor Layton talked her out of leaping from the top of the Nest, but she was thinking clearer now. Perhaps if she distanced herself from the professor, Emmy and...

"Where are you going?"

Luke caught her before she could slip out of the Bostonius. It was just the two of them here. Emmy had gone to help the professor catch Descole. Loyal Raymond was nowhere to be found.

"I- I just need some fresh air..." Aurora said. While she had developed some human emotions, she would never be an accomplished liar.

"Descole is still out there! We should wait until the professor and Emmy get back."

The fear that Descole could be lying in wait hadn't crossed her mind. He heard her translation of the Azran column, understood the fate of the 'messenger'. Would he take her to the sanctuary against her will? Was he no better than Targent?

Yet, pursuing him with the others could mean playing into his hands. All the more reason to avoid them.

"I'll be careful," she told Luke stiffly. "I just... need a minute alone."

A whisper, wise beyond his years, "You're trying to leave us again, aren't you?"

Aurora shut her eyes, urging herself to carry on.

"Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

Descole, Layton or Emmy could be back any minute. But she couldn't abandon her friend like this. She faced him. "You remember the words from the Azran column, don't you?" Luke nodded. "If I enter the sanctuary, if my heart is pierced, the Azran Legacy will be unleashed. _Everyone_ will get hurt. I know Professor Layton wants to follow Descole, but the risk is too great."

"So let's tell the professor," Luke pleaded.

 _Tell_ him she was a golem, assuming he hadn't already worked it out? He could turn his back on her faster than Professor Sycamore. What about Emmy, who was already dubious of Aurora's Azran attire? What about Luke?

He withered when Aurora shook her head. "The professor can't know. I'm sorry, Luke."

After a few moments, Luke snivelled. "I guess this is it, then..." He joined her at the exit, slipping his hand into hers.

Aurora gasped. Here she was, about to flee like a coward, and he offered to accompany her. "You can't— what would the professor do if you went missing?"

Luke insisted, "A- a true gentleman must always help a lady in need. Besides, we're not running away forever. We'll come back as soon as Targent and Descole are gone, right?" Luke poked his head outside, checking for enemies and over-protective friends. "The coast is clear... Let's run."

Run _where?_ Into the city with Targent agents prowling around every corner? Fortunately, Luke seemed to have a place in mind. He led Aurora through the landing strip, ducking behind Targent vehicles every so often. He faltered when Emmy and Layton started calling behind them, but refused to stop until they reached a familiar airship.

"Isn't this the one Mr Mackintosh tried to escape on?" Aurora whispered. Her eyes widened as they crept aboard the ship's cargo hold. It sounded like someone was having an argument above.

"But you _always_ get to drive! I want a go!"

"Come off it, Bishop! They'll catch us if you keep stalling…"

It was the two Targent grunts— _ex-grunts,_ Aurora corrected herself— who had failed to collect the Azran eggs. After a sudden change of heart, they agreed to take the injured Mackintosh to London. What were they still doing here? More importantly, what were _she and Luke_ doing here?

Aurora glanced at Luke uncertainly. Luke squared his shoulders and called to the duo squabbling over the ship's controls on the bridge. "Um, hello!"

The men jumped out of their skin and spun around. "Oh, it's just you kids," the taller man, Rook, breathed. "Thought we'd been caught red-handed."

"Are you still going to London?" Luke asked.

"Sure are," Bishop, the smaller, beamed. "We're going to work for Scotland Yard!"

Though it was unlikely the police would accept retired Targent henchmen, Luke nodded. "Good, because we need a lift."

"Of course! Anything for a friend. Off we goooo!" Bishop took the controls and the ship made a perilous take-off, much to his partner's protests.

Aurora steadied Luke when he almost fell over. "Are you sure about this? Can we trust them?"

"They promised to help Mr Mackintosh, and he looks okay." This said as Luke pointed at the dozing form of Mackintosh in a swivel chair. His arm may have been bandaged up, but his breathing was deep, healthy.

By the time Mackintosh awoke, they were high above the Nest. The archaeologist adjusted his glasses. "Where... Where am I?" Groggily, he looked around the ship, noticing Luke and Aurora. "Oh, no... Were you two captured as well?" Luke assured him they hadn't be captured, and they were all on their way to London. "I thought you were traveling with Professor Layton?" Mackintosh said. Rook and Bishop also gave them curious glances.

"The professor's... gone to secure the Azran Legacy. He wants us to be safe." It wasn't a complete lie, but Aurora could see Luke was struggling without the professor. She felt responsible for tearing he and his mentor apart. Perhaps when they were reached London, she could convince Luke to stay with his parents. But where she would go from there?

Thanks to Bishop, they crash-landed not at the London Aerodrome, but in a park beside the River Thames. This didn't help Mackintosh's condition at all. Rook and Bishop offered to carry him to the closet hospital. Luke and Aurora exchanged goodbyes with them before hurrying to Kensington.

With Targent agents possibly still lurking about (or Professor Layton's companions) who could recognise them, they needed to buy disguises using Luke's limited pocket money. There was no time to fret over the latest fashions. (Not that Aurora knew the latest fashions.) Luke grabbed a green coat with a high collar and brown shorts. Aurora traded her Azran attire for grey bottoms— leggings, Luke called them— a white top and brown shoes.

The new clothes felt odd, but Aurora had to discard all traces of Azran culture. Slowly, she picked up a pair of scissors the shop assistant had been using and cut a sliver out of her pink dress. And another, and another. Her soft slippers met the same fate. As she removed her pendant to sever the chain and crush the jewel, she brushed her hair. Her artificial hair that would probably not grow back…

Luke came to see what was taking her so long. He stared.

She grasped the choppy ends of her chin-length hair. "I-is it alright?"

"It's different... but still you," Luke smiled, and so did she.

Transformations complete, they went to surprise Luke's father at the museum. (Aurora tried to ignore the pull of the Azran artefacts inside.) However, Dr Triton wasn't working today; one of his colleagues explained he had received an urgent call from the town he used to live in.

"You can book an appointment with him if you like," the museum worker squinted at Luke. "May I take your name?"

"N-no, it can wait!"

Luke and Aurora scampered outside, scaring some pigeons, and sat on a bench. Luke sighed, "Why is Dad needed in Misthallery?" Seeing Aurora's blank expression, he said. "My old village— my dad used to be the mayor, but we left two years ago after Descole attacked. He wanted the Golden Garden, or the 'Garden of Healing' as he called it."

Another Azran legacy that had affected her friend's life. Aurora gasped, "Oh, Luke, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, that was when I met the professor and we stopped Descole." Luke chewed on his lip. "I hope everyone's okay in Misthallery at the moment. I haven't written to my friends for a while... He might have been lying, but Professor Sycamore— _Descole_ said Targent took control of the Garden. A-and Dad's just gone back!"

"What about your mother? Where is she?"

"If she isn't with him or at Gressenheller, she should be at home..."

Luke was suddenly very eager to see his mother. Considering how Bronev threatened the professor's parents, Aurora couldn't blame him. Aurora almost wished she could show a similar devotion to her creators and that in turn, the Azran could have accepted her. But they had despised her along with the rest of her golem brethren. She owed them nothing.

The Tritons' house was a bus ride away from Gressenheller University. A small elderly man answered the door to Luke and Aurora.

"Master Luke, is that you?"

"Doland!" Luke cried. "Is Mum here?"

Doland confirmed she was and Luke charged inside, calling for his mum. Aurora followed him in and Doland shut the front door. The man inquired, "Please excuse me, Miss, but are you a friend of Master Luke's?"

"Yes, I'm… just Aurora." Former Emissary of the Azran.

"Miss Aurora," he nodded. "Mrs Triton mentioned meeting you a couple of weeks ago in Kensington with Professor Layton. I was under the impression you were all off on an adventure?"

Before Aurora could reply, Luke returned to the hallway, practically hanging off Mrs Triton's arm. Mrs Triton greeted Aurora, complimented her hair and also wondered why they weren't with the professor. Luke was bursting with his own questions: "What's Dad doing in Misthallery?"

"Greppe, the man who took over as mayor, requested his counsel," Mrs Triton shook her head as if she couldn't quite believe it. "Apparently, some scientists have set up camp in the Golden Garden. Greppe hopes your father can persuade them to leave."

" _Scientists?"_ Aurora repeated. She and Luke looked at each other.

"They _have_ to leave," Luke swallowed. "Arianna needs the Garden, everyone in Misthallery does! If it gets polluted…" If Targent occupied the site with their machinery, it would become as contaminated as the Nest.

"Arianna will be fine," Mrs Triton assured him. "Beth is taking care of her and Tony while your father talks to those scientists. They'll listen to him; he's the brightest archaeologist there is—"

Luke went deathly pale. "No… _Not Dad!"_

"I meant alongside the professor," Mrs Triton amended. She studied him in shock when he started shaking. "Luke, what's the matter?"

"Those scientists might be part of an organization called Targent," Aurora filled in. "They are obsessed with an ancient civilization and they kidnap archaeologists who are forced to work for them. We encountered them during our travels."

Mrs Triton put a hand to her cheek. "Is that why the professor sent you here?" Taking their silence as an affirmative, she tried phoning their former neighbours in Misthallery, but to no avail. "I can't get through to anyone, not even Thomas! Clark is supposed to be staying with him…"

Doland proposed, "Perhaps I should venture to Misthallery and seek out Master Triton?"

"I do appreciate your willingness, Doland, but it will be quicker if I go to Scotland Yard," she gently let down the old butler. "The last time I waited too long to act, we found ourselves locked up at the hands of a madman."

Aurora's breath caught. Was she referring to Descole? He condemned Targent's terror tactics, claimed to have lost a wife and a daughter… and yet he had hurt Luke's family.

Mrs Triton hugged her son tightly. "You and Aurora stay with Doland."

"But we've dealt with Targent before," Luke protested.

"No arguments, Luke. I mean it. Stay here, I'll be back soon." She kissed his head, bid them goodbye and went out.

Deep down, Aurora was relieved she and Luke were not allowed to go. What if Targent were setting a trap for them? She could only pray Luke's parents and the townspeople would be safe.

Doland did his best to keep the two youngsters occupied. He made Luke's favourite dinner; roast lamb. Luke picked at his meal, but Aurora couldn't bring herself to taste the meat. It reminded her too much of Hoogland's sheep, and the fact that golems didn't require sustenance to survive.

They were also tireless, according to the Azran. Aurora wondered how true this was as she lay awake that night, after all that had happened lately.

Her insomnia was partly due to the absence of the professors and Emmy. Had they reclaimed the keystone from Descole, or had he escaped to Froenborg? He couldn't possibly have breached the Azran Sanctuary; Aurora thought she would have sensed something, despite disconnecting herself from the Azran.

And Bronev... Why did he just leave them at Targent headquarters, rather than following through with his threats? What if he was responsible for the unrest in Misthallery? She could end it— hand herself over for the town's freedom. But it would be for nothing when the golems came to destroy every scrap of human civilisation.

Still, as long as she ran, nobody around her would be spared. When Targent grew tired of waiting, they would come for her. For Luke.

She looked at her dear companion, curled under the blanket on the camp bed. (He had insisted on letting her take his bed.) He must have been exhausted and fearful for his loved ones, but at least he wasn't in danger…

However, Luke was oddly still. Had he been asleep, surely his breathing would be deeper. If he was alert like her, then he might have been tossing and turning...

Aurora got up to tuck the covers around him, and gasped. It wasn't Luke's form under the blanket, but a pile of teddy bears!

She doubted Targent would plant cuddly toys as decoys. Luke must have slipped out while she was lost in in thought, unless she had drifted off after all.

"Luke?" She called softly, pacing his bedroom. No reply. Her search extended to the upstairs landing— she was careful not to disturb Doland— and then downstairs. Were those noises from the kitchen? Aurora froze, but considered Luke might have fancied a midnight snack. (Raymond caught him once while they were on the Bostonius.)

In the kitchen, she indeed found Luke, pilfering from the fridge. He was stowing food into a rucksack when her entrance startled him.

"A-Aurora? I thought you were asleep," he sighed. "Is Doland up?"

"I couldn't sleep…. Then I noticed you were missing." She blinked at his bag. "What are you doing?"

Of course she knew the answer. Hadn't she made the same decision, to save those she cared about most? Though whereas her solution was to flee, Luke's was to fight.

Luke ducked his head. "I have to do something. My parents and my friends could be in trouble. If Targent are there—"

"If they caught you, I don't know what I would- what would happen," she choked out. Panic and hurt tore at her heart. Was this how Luke felt when she nearly deserted him in the Nest? But that was different— she was a target, a tool, toxic...

Her eyes welled with tears and Luke begged, "Please, don't tell Doland. He won't get angry, I promise. He'll look after you."

He wanted to protect _her,_ but he was looking at the bigger picture as well. Misthallery, his home...

Also home to one of the Azran Legacies. If she could interact with the Garden of Healing, as she did in Kodh's Ruins, they might stand a chance. To utilise the garden's power, she would have to accept her role as Azran Emissary once more. She chose to do it for Luke's sake.

"You can't go," she took his hand. "Not without me."

Luke frowned. "You said if Targent get hold of you, the whole world will be in trouble."

"Yes," Aurora whispered. It was foolish, selfish to risk everything for a single child. Human weakness. No... _Human nature_. She squeezed his hand. "But you are worth the world to me."

The first mystery was how they would travel to Misthallery. Buses were few and far between, and the closest station was a couple of miles outside the village. They could be spotted using public transport, anyway.

Luke considered some people who could drive them there. "Rosa?"

'The professor's cleaner?" Aurora bit her lip. Rosa was cheerful enough when they met her at Gressenheller, but she seemed highly meticulous. "What if she asks too many questions, or contacts Professor Layton?"

"Good point… There's Janice Quatlane, a friend of ours. She's good at keeping secrets, but I don't know if she can drive." Luke hummed. "We could've asked Inspector Grosky, but I bet he went to Misthallery with Mum. And Doland will tell Scotland Yard we're missing soon."

Aurora recalled, "Didn't those two… Rook and Bishop say they were going to Scotland Yard?" It was still risky, but hopefully the police headquarters would be quieter this early in the morning.

Aurora was glad Luke knew London well enough for them to walk. They expected to find Rook and Bishop near the Yard, not hovering right outside the building.

"Are you trying to get yourselves arrested?" Luke quipped.

"For your information, most of the coppers are out on a case," Bishop retorted. "We're waiting for them to come back so we can sign up."

Aurora explained, "We believe they have gone to Misthallery, Luke's hometown."

" _Misthallery?"_ Rook parroted. "I know that place. Once me and Bishop were sent there to dish up information on a magical garden."

Luke quivered. This confirmed their fears of Targent's involvement.

"Hey, Rook," Bishop flapped his arms around. "If we help the coppers out— like, spill the beans on Targent's plans— they'll have to take us in!"

Aurora saw their chance. "Please can we go with you?"

"Yeah, then you can brag about us to the Yard!"

On no circumstances was Bishop allowed to drive the car they 'borrowed'. (Not the best way to begin a crime-fighting career, but these were desperate times.) Aurora sat in the back with Luke as he directed them out of London and through the countryside.

Despite her newfound resolve, Aurora was nervous. Be it fear of the future or her first experience riding in a car. (She definitely preferred buses.)

Luke thought she was famished. "You didn't have anything for dinner yesterday. Here, try some cheesecake!" He pulled 'breakfast' out of his bag.

"Cake made of... _cheese?"_

"Not the whole cake, only the filling is cream cheese," Luke chuckled. "Doland made it. I hope he's not too worried about us…"

Aurora stared longingly at her slice, recalling how much she enjoyed the legendary popoño cake in San Grio. Just because she didn't need to eat didn't mean she _couldn't_. She took a small bite and smiled blissfully. "It's delicious."

Bishop's head poked over the top of the front seat. "I'll have some!"

Rook growled, "Sit down, Bishop, or I'll turn this thing around—" He suddenly cursed and slammed the car to a stop.

"You're not seriously turning around, are you, Rook?"

"Shut it," Rook pointed up the road, his teeth clenched. "Look."

It was Luke and Auroras' turns to peek over the seats. Before the bridge leading into Misthallery, there was a barricade manned by five Targent sentries.

Luke and Aurora exchanged a glance. Would Rook and Bishop dare sell them out to Targent? Luke reached for the door handle, but Rook hissed, "What are you _doing_? You'll give us away."

Luke snarled, "No, you're going to give _us_ away."

"There's an idea..." Rook hummed.

Bishop gasped, "Good guys wouldn't do that, Rook—"

"No, birdbrain! Listen, this is the plan: you kids pretend to be our prisoners and we'll get you into town. Leave the talking to us."

Aurora held her breath as a sentry knocked on Rook's window. Rook rolled the window down and the uniformed woman leered at him and Bishop. She told the other guards, "Some of ours... from the lower ranks by the looks of it." However, she glared at the children huddled in the back.

"Prisoners," Rook shrugged. "Or servants."

"Why did you kill the brakes just now?"

"We heard the cops were in the area and thought they were blocking the way," Bishop piped up. "Our mistake."

"There's been no sign of the authorities yet, but we'll keep our eyes peeled." The sentry stepped back and waved for them to lift the barrier. Rook and Bishop got out of the car, opened the back doors and ordered their 'prisoners' to move. The four of them crossed the grand bridge, trying to appear casual. Aurora kept her face blank even when she felt the Garden of Healing's presence.

As soon as they were out of the sentries' earshot, Rook exhaled. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Sorry for doubting you," Luke mumbled. "We wouldn't be here without your help."

Bishop winced. "If Targent find out we quit, we'll be in hot water, too— uh, oh!"

They were about to walk under an archway, when soldiers' boots stomped down the dirt path. Rook and Bishop shoved their 'prisoners' behind them and saluted until the patrol passed by.

Straight on, the four continued along a rope bridge. Bishop said in a low voice, "At least the Yard will watch our backs whether we're behind bars or not."

"But that sentry said they haven't seen the police," Aurora reminded, pausing as the bridge rocked from side to side. "Which means your mother should be alright, Luke."

"That's a relief… Now we just need to find my dad." They came to a quiet crossroads and Luke looked around dubiously. "W-where is everyone? Its more deserted than when the specter attacked…" At the others' confused expressions, he clarified, "I mean, when Descole attacked with his giant specter robot." (Aurora could see why Emmy called him "Mr I-Like-to-Wreck-Things-with-Mechanical-Monsters"… but where did she get the "Dress-Up-as-Posh-Ladies" part?)

"If the patrol we passed is any indication, I reckon the residents are being forced to stay indoors," Rook said.

"Not _all_ the residents," Luke smirked. He perched on the edge of the canal and peered into a murky tunnel leading under a stone walkway. Then he started squeaking.

Bishop coughed. "Okay. The kid's lost it."

"No, he's calling to his animal friends," Aurora smiled. "Just like Old Red in Torrido and Alder in Mosinnia."

Rook and Bishop didn't seem convinced… until an army of mice swarmed out of the sewer. All of them were ecstatic to see Luke, particularly a little grey mouse that clambered up the boy's shoulder. Luke laughed and chattered to the little mouse for a minute. He informed his human companions, "This is Toppy and his family. They can help us."

"Whatever you say, Pied Piper," Rook grumbled. He sighed when Bishop tried to stroke a rodent and got his finger bitten.

"The mice _really_ don't like Targent," Luke cradled Toppy in his hand, frowning. "Toppy said they arrived a couple of days ago and locked the townspeople in their homes. They're keeping Dad and Mayor Greppe at the garden. But thankfully no one's been harmed, otherwise the mice would have seen the crows…" Aurora wondered why this would be perceived a fortunate sign.

Toppy hopped in Luke's hand. _"Squeak!"_

"W-what? You _have_ seen crows?" Toppy shook his head. "Another big black bird… A raven? _The Black Ravens!"_

"Mind filling us in, Mouse-Whisperer?" Rook demanded.

Toppy leapt out of Luke's palm and scurried towards the tunnel. Luke said, "The Black Ravens… The children from the market are hiding in the sewers, by the sound of it—"

" _Squee, squeak!"_

" _Arianna_ and _Tony_ are with them?" Luke gasped. He turned to Aurora, Rook and Bishop. "Toppy wants to take us to them."

"I don't think we'll fit through there…" Aurora referred to the grimy bars obstructing the tunnel. It was easy for the mice to slip in and out, but not four people. "And I thought we were going to rescue your father?"

"We still are, but we'll never get anywhere above ground with Targent about. I need to check on my friends, then they can help us make a plan." Luke searched for something they could use to break the bars, when his gaze fell on a curved pipe fixed to the cobblestone floor. He rushed over to it and poked his head inside, his voice echoing as he exclaimed, "I think it leads down to the sewer!"

Aurora fretted, "A-are you certain?"

"No time to waste," Rook snapped. "I can hear that patrol coming this way!"

Aurora scrambled through the pipe after Luke. (If there was anything she was glad the Azran had given her, it was her slender form.) Yelping, she slid headfirst into the darkness and landed in a pongy pool of water. A grimy hand grabbed her arm.

"Shhh, its me," Luke assured her. "Where are Rook and Bishop?"

Above, they could detect a faint circle of light from the pipe's opening. Suddenly, the light disappeared and there was a noise like a cork being shoved inside a bottle. _"Ngh…_ I-I'M _STUCK!"_ Bishop shouted. They heard a long-winded sigh from Rook and Bishop trying to wriggle free. "Its no use… You kids go on without us!"

Aurora called, "But the patrol—"

"They won't bother with us. We're just a pair of Targent screw-ups, remember?"

Aurora prayed Targent would pay their friends no mind as the mice led them through the sewer. Within minutes, their clothes were soaked. The stench was overwhelming. (How did the mice survive down here?)

The animals squealed when they nearly bumped into a floating 'toxic' barrel. Luke pressed his back against the slimy wall and sidestepped the polluted waste. "Its probably from the old factory…"

Aurora wrinkled her nose. "Did you know all of this was beneath the streets?"

"I had no idea. I didn't even know the truth about the Black Market till I investigated it with the professor—"

"Stop, trespassers!" A light pierced the gloom, revealing a pointy grey face (Or was it a _beak_?) and ghastly black robes. Aurora shivered. There was something familiar about the figure, and yet, frightening. Now she understood the symbolism between the carrion birds and ill luck. If death ever donned a physical form, surely it would resemble this.

She took a step back, but Luke greeted the bird-demon like an old friend. "Its good to see you."

"Luke Triton?" The creature's voice became surprised, childish. Fitting, for when he removed his bird-mask Aurora saw he was in fact a boy about Luke's age. His fluffy brown hair made him appear far less threatening. "Never thought I'd see a you crawling around the sewers. Who's your friend?" He fiddled with his glasses, squinting at Aurora.

"This is Aurora. Aurora, meet Scraps, the best treasure hunter in the Black Ravens."

"Don't try to butter me up," Scraps said, though he sounded rather pleased. "Come on, you won't survive another minute down here."

The mice scattered, somewhat miffed that Luke and Aurora had found a new guide. They followed Scraps until the water started to recede and they reached an apparent dead end. Scraps pulled on a loose pipe to open a hidden door.

On the other side, there was a cave dotted with stalls and children. Some buzzed around the stalls, organising food, tools and plans. Strategising. The rest of the kids sat around helplessly, either too young or not cut out for work.

Scraps didn't bother with a welcome, so Luke told Aurora, "Here's the Black Market, right underneath the main market."

One boy wearing a yellow hat, who had been fiddling with a metal device, leapt to this feet. "Scraps's back! Did you bring my wrench?"

"Did you find any sweets?" A blonde lad added hopefully.

Scraps chucked the wrench at the first boy, but denied the latter's request. "No sweets, but I picked up some stragglers in the sewers…"

" _Is that Luke Triton?"_

" _And there's a pretty lady with him!"_

" _She's not interested in you, Socket!"_

The youngsters gasped and gathered around Scraps's guests. Luke introduced Aurora to everybody; not only were the Black Ravens present, but most of Misthallery's children.

"Luke? Luke is here?" The crowd parted for a frail ginger girl, who caught Luke in a hug. "I thought I would never see you again…" A boy with the same coloured hair trailed after her, waving at Luke.

Luke exclaimed, "Arianna! Tony! You're alright!"

"Yes, thanks to the Black Ravens," Tony grinned.

"They helped Tony and I hide when those horrible men came to question us about the Golden Garden." Arianna frowned. "Though, I'm afraid they've captured your father and the mayor—"

"The rich aren't the only ones suffering, you know," Scraps called as he dumped some supplies on the stalls.

"My mother was too sick to flee," Roddy, the Ravens' second-in-command sighed. Aurora doubted he would accept her pity, but she offered him a sympathetic look.

Marylin came to hand an apple each to Aurora and Luke. "Ditto," the girl in the red bandanna said. "Dad wanted me to run while he stayed with Mum."

"Same with our mum," Socket, the mechanic sniffed. His sister, Wren, slung her arm around his shoulder.

Louis, possibly the oldest child here, smiled grimly. "My folks had the opportunity to escape. Dad just wasted time trying to save all of his valuables."

"My flock has been caged up," a boy called Finch cooed sadly.

Another named Charlie began, "Well, my parents—"

"We can't rely on our parents now." Everyone turned to the speaker; a boy in a navy cap stood atop a weathered set of stairs. He smirked at Luke and Aurora. "There's a sight for sore eyes. Luke Triton, come with me. The rest of you, back to your duties."

"That's Crow, the Black Ravens' leader," Luke notified Aurora as they followed Crow up the stairs and through a rusty door. They entered a run-down theatre hall that Crow referred to as the bazaar.

Aurora crossed her hands over her heart. Were they close to the Garden of Healing? Surely, she wouldn't sense the light of the Azran so strongly from underground…

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion," Crow started, not sounding very sorry. "We'll have time to party when those goons are gone. They've taken over Misthallery and scared off all of our customers. I want them _out."_

"So, what's the plan?" Luke asked.

"The plan was to wait till our window of opportunity arrived," Crow pointed at them, grinning. "That being you guys. Professor Top Hat's got everything sorted, right? Just let us know how the Black Ravens can lend a hand!"

His grin sank when Aurora said, "The professor isn't here."

" _What?_ Then how'd you get into Misthallery?"

"We had backup," Luke cringed at the thought of Rook and Bishop. "But not enough to free the entire town. My mum and Scotland Yard were meant to be here…"

Crow folded his arms. "You want to sit tight till they show up?"

"The quicker we can get to the Golden Garden, the better," Luke said. "My dad's stuck there."

Aurora added cryptically, "If we unlock the power of the garden, it will help us… Its might must be great, for I can feel it here…" She listened to the calling, letting it lead her into a small room behind the stage.

Crow swished through the curtains after her. "What are you talking about? There's nothing but records and black market stock back here— hey, don't touch that!" He protested when she placed her hand on a large object covered in a white sheet on the floor. Aurora closed her eyes as a memory flashed before her:

" _In their bid to escape from the golems, several Azrans boarded aircrafts and took to the skies. Adept though the fliers were, they were no match for the golems' speed, strength and fury. The aircrafts were shot down over the Garden of Healing, but their riders survived when they reached the garden's waters and settled there until the siege of the golems ended. To this day, their descendants depend on the Garden of Healing…"_

"Aurora!" Luke was shaking her. "Aurora, what's the matter?"

She opened her eyes. "A memory… similar to the one I received from Hoogland's aura stone." She gestured to the item under the sheet and looked at Crow. "May I see what it is?"

"If it means that much to you…" Crow removed the sheet. Aurora and Luke gaped at the contraption beneath, its base clay-coloured with white wings as delicate as a hummingbird's.

"An Azran aircraft that endured the golems' attack…" Aurora turned to Crow in astonishment. "How did it end up at the Black Market?"

"'Azran'? 'Golems'…?" Crow looked at Luke for clarification, but of course Luke was no wiser about the golems. Crow shook his head, "I've got no idea what you're on about. Gus dug this thing up with the Spectre Bot when we were rebuilding the town. Socket thought it was a plane or a spaceship— he tried fixing it so it could fly, but he's never seen anything like it. Its just been sitting down here till we can figure out how to sell it."

"But the Black Ravens can sell anything, can't they?" Luke said.

"Usually, yeah, but how the heck do we promote this product?" The Ravens' leader gestured to the aircraft with a flourish and a fake sales pitch, _"Get your broken down spaceship here! Alien not included!"_ He sighed. "Besides, Socket's grown attached to the ship… He was pretty bummed when Targent destroyed the Spectre Bot."

"If only the aircraft worked, we could use it against Targent," said Aurora. She touched the front of the Azran creation. It was not a sentient being like the golems, but their designs were disconcertingly similar…

Could they be activated in a similar fashion? The golems would return to life with the fulfilment of the Azran Legacy, provided the guardian's heart was pierced. Aurora swallowed. They just needed to power a small aircraft, not an entire sanctuary. A single drop of her blood might suffice.

Taking a deep breath, she asked Crow if she could borrow something sharp. Crow was still confused, but he fetched her a piece of broken glass. Luke gasped as she made a small incision in her fingertip and a bead of blood fell on the aircraft.

"Its fine," she soothed, showing him her finger. To his— and her— surprised relief, the cut had already healed. (Did this mean her hair would eventually grow back as well?) She looked down at her hand, too ashamed to meet Luke's gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out, but I was so afraid of what you would think. I- I'm not an actual person. I am a golem; a creature created by the Azran to serve as their emissary…"

"That's how you were frozen in the ice, isn't it?" Luke's fingers curled around her freshly cured ones. "It doesn't change anything. You're still a _person_. Still Aurora."

Crow coughed, "Uh, you might want to see this." He drew their attention back to the aircraft, which was bathed in a blue light. It hovered slightly above the ground, wings fluttering too quickly for the eye comprehend. Crow smirked. "Someone get Socket."

Socket leapt at the chance to test the aircraft, or 'Apollo' as he christened it. Apparently, Apollo required a lot of concentration to manoeuvre, though it was much more agile and quieter than the Spectre Bot.

After several rounds of Socket soaring over everyone's heads and nearly hitting the ceiling, Crow thought they were ready. With their new advantage, they were going to infiltrate the Garden of Healing, free Luke's father and Aurora would summon the power of the Azran, driving out Targent.

Unfortunately, only five passengers could fit on Apollo. That alone was a tight squeeze: Socket at the front, Wren right behind him, then Luke and Aurora. Crow brought up the rear, carrying Luke's bag of food.

The rest of the Ravens would head to the garden through the sewers. Arianna and Tony had to go with them, though they were reluctant to leave Luke's side.

Arianna gave him another hug and Aurora promised, "I will protect him."

"Thank you."

"Enough with the sappiness," Crow cut in. "Let's go."

"Aye-aye, Boss!" Socket steered Apollo out of the Black Market.

Roddy ran on ahead of them and opened a hole leading up to the main market. He warned, "Watch your heads—" The riders ducked as Apollo rocketed outside. "—And watch you don't wreck my hole!"

"Sorry…" Socket winced and regained control of the aircraft. They zig-zagged between the market establishments, sticking close to the ground so Targent wouldn't spot them. Wren looked over her shoulder as they shot past a cake shop.

On the edge of the market, there was another rope bridge. Apollo dived right under it. They zipped over the water like a dragonfly, following the route of the canal. It wasn't the boat ride Aurora had wished to experience while they were travelling. But it was still relatively peaceful…

That is, until they passed a stone pier where a patrol was pottering about. Rook and Bishop were with them. Before the agents could react, Crow reached into Luke's bag and threw some leftover cheesecake at them, much to Bishop's glee.

Crow ordered over Luke's protests, "Faster, Socket!"

Aurora wrapped her arms around Luke's waist as Apollo sped up. Hopefully, Rook and Bishop would mislead Targent.

When they came to a wooden pier further north, Wren told Socket to stop. "They'll see us comin' a mile away— we need a distraction." She pointed to a line of wooden boats propped against the pier. "We can send Bucky's boats up the river while we enter through the dam."

They heaved the boats into the water and gave them a hard push, letting the current carry them upstream. It wouldn't be long before Targent saw through their bluff, so the five of them boarded Apollo again and flew to the dam. Aurora was impressed not only by the manmade structure, but by the statue in front of it. (It resembled a sea creature from Azran times…) Luke explained that it was a likeness of Loosha, the giant manatee who defended the town from Descole and used her dying breath to to reveal the garden.

"She showed us the way," Luke stared at the statue. "For Arianna. She was quite ill a couple of years ago, but the air in the garden helped to cure her."

Apollo hovered just below the top of the dam's wall. Crow checked all of the guards had gone to investigate Bucky's boats. They glided over the wall and landed on a path running through a shallow reservoir. At the end of the path was entrance to the garden. They went through the golden vault, through a passage of green crystals until they emerged into an ancient paradise…

What _should_ have been a paradise. This was not the same scene from Aurora's memories. It was tainted by Targent; artillery obscured the natural landscape, vehicle fumes befouled the air. A group of armed Targent soldiers were stood around the edge of the lake, watching Luke's father along with a tall man who was probably Mayor Greppe. Mr Triton had been taking a water sample, but he gasped at the sight of Luke. The guards turned.

"Crow," Wren groaned. "You said they were all busy."

"Sorry I don't have _x-ray_ vision," Crow snapped. He glared at Targent. "Get out of our garden, get out our town and give us back Mr Triton—!" (Wren whispered in his ear.) " _And_ Mayor Greppe!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible; we require their knowledge of the Garden of Healing."

Aurora let out a tremulous breath. The voice didn't belong to Bronev, thank goodness, but to his deputy, the disfigured man who had been guarding his office. He had allowed Aurora and her companions to enter with little confrontation… on Bronev's orders.

" _You!"_ Luke growled. "Let them go!"

"Luke…" Mr Triton uttered.

"I thought you would have gone after Bronev," the scarred-man hummed. He looked from Luke to Aurora. "Aren't you the Azran Emissary?"

She steeled herself and stepped down from Apollo. "Yes, I am. And as the Azran Emissary, I ask that you leave this place in peace."

"Bronev threatens the peace of the world if he unleashes the final Azran Legacy. This garden and the other Azran relics are our only hope against him. We must defend them."

"Not at the cost of Misthallery's freedom," Aurora frowned. "I assure you, Bronev will not be able to unlock the Azran Legacy. He is missing a pivotal piece of the puzzle." _Me_. "Please, your presence is disrupting the power of the garden."

"Surely, you are capable of restoring that power?" He wanted to use her, and she knew it. But she had to heal the garden, otherwise Arianna's wellbeing would be at stake and Loosha's sacrifice would be in vain. Luke nodded, silently agreeing with her.

Awestruck, the scarred executive ordered his soldiers to hold their fire as Aurora approached the polluted lake. Aurora closed her eyes; the light of the Azran was not as bright as it should have been here. It was… murky, obscured by the shadow of Targent, resisting the call of the emissary.

Unless, _she_ was still resisting. The power no longer recognized her; it _rejected_ her as she had rejected her purpose. She was not a monster, nor a tool. There were people who accepted and loved her for who she truly was. She would repay them, by purifying their garden.

Her thoughts cleared; so did the Azran power. The others gasped as she walked across the water's surface, like it was glass. At the center of the lake, she summoned the Azran power, asking it to reveal the true secret of the garden. A ring of blue energy swept from Aurora's feet, across the garden. It cleansed the water and the plant life, but quelled Targent's weaponry.

Though several soldiers protested, the scarred executive sounded pleased. "Behold, the true gift of the garden."

Eight Azran aircrafts had risen from the lake, surrounding Aurora. Socket counted them and exclaimed, "Now there's enough Apollos for all the Black Ravens!"

He was disappointed when Aurora returned to the shore and told the executive, "These are the remaining aircrafts of the Azran riders. Leave Misthallery and you may use them against Bronev."

She, Luke and the ravens held their breaths. Eventually, the executive nodded. "Very well… Will you also exhibit your power at the City of Harmony and the Infinite Vault of Akbadain?" Aurora shook her head and he hummed. "What a pity, but this should suffice. Thank you, Azran Emissary. We will take our leave now." He and the rest of Targent went to claim the aircrafts.

Free at last, Mayor Greppe and Mr Triton hurried to the children's sides. Luke embraced his father and smiled at Aurora. "You were amazing, Aurora!"

"Thank you— for saving the town and our lives," Mr Triton added.

Mayor Greppe grumbled, "Misthallery in your debt."

Crow coughed, "Do we get a reward—?" only for Wren to elbow him in the ribs.

Mr Triton rested his hand on Luke's head. "I can't express how relieved I am to see you, though it was a risky move coming here… Is your mother in Misthallery too?" Luke explained that she was supposed to be arriving with Inspector Grosky, but they hadn't seen her. Mr Trion frowned. "In that case, let's go to the police station and try to contact Scotland Yard. If those patrols are gone, maybe we can finally fix the phone lines…"

"Where did you kids get that contraption?" Mayor Greppe eyed Apollo suspiciously as the seven of them made their way out of the garden.

"Finders keepers," Crow tapped his nose. "Well, us kids should get back to the market and tell everyone its safe to come out. See ya!" He, Wren and Socket zoomed off on Apollo before the mayor could argue.

On the way to the police station, Aurora heard someone hiss, "Pssssst!" It was Rook and Bishop, hiding behind a statue in the plaza. Aurora was about to call Luke and his father, but the ex-grunts frantically shook their heads, gesturing just for _her_ to join them. Mr Triton appeared curious as she whispered to Luke, explaining that they wanted to speak to her alone. Luke was cautious, but he trusted Rook and Bishop escort her to the police station later. He and Mr Triton continued after Mayor Greppe while she dipped behind the statue.

"You don't need to hide," she assured Rook and Bishop. "Luke and I will prove to everyone that you left Targent and you helped save the town."

"Still, doesn't hurt to be careful," Rook intoned. "Most of Swift's lot have cleared off, they must have got what they were searching for, but we heard them discussing an airship on its way here..."

Aurora covered her mouth. "Not another Targent airship?" Had the scarred executive… presumably Swift, gone back on their agreement? Had he called in reinforcements? Or was it Bronev, coming to remove his mutinous minions?

What if he was he coming for _her?_

She sighed when Bishop said, "Nope. From the description, it sounded a lot like your friend Professor See-saw's ship."

"Professor Sycamore," Aurora corrected, her tone grim. She had forgotten he might also pursue her. However, Professor Layton and Emmy were the last ones in possession of the Bostonius. If they were travelling to Misthallery, did it mean they had beaten Descole and Bronev at the Azran Sanctuary? They must have triumphed while she retreated, taking Luke with her. Undoubtedly, they would be anxious of their whereabouts… perhaps even angry. She owed them an apology and an explanation.

Aurora asked, "Did they say where it was going to land?"

Rook and Bishop nodded; she followed them. She was grateful for their companionship and even more grateful Luke wasn't present, should it be that Descole _was_ on the Bostonius. She could to talk to him, make him see the true threat of the Azran Legacy. Kind, logical Professor Sycamore was still a part of him, at least on some buried level...

It was not Professor Sycamore who exited the Bostonius in the nearby clearing, only Emmy. Emmy gasped when she saw Aurora, rushing over to grip her shoulders. "Aurora, its lucky I found you! Where's Luke?"

"H-he's gone with his father to the police station; they're trying to get hold of Mrs Trion and Inspector Grosky… Where is Professor Layton?"

"Grosky contacted me— he and his officers were held up by a Targent blockade on their way to Misthallery," Emmy said. She spotted Rook and Bishop watching them behind some trees and she stepped in front of Aurora. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Just looking out for the girl," Rook said.

"Its true, Emmy," Aurora said. "They took Luke and I to London, then they drove us here—"

"They _kidnapped_ you?"

Aurora hung her head, admitting, "N-no, Luke asked… _I_ asked them to. I didn't want to go to the Azran Sanctuary. Luke insisted on coming with me, but he isn't to blame for anything…"

"Neither are _we,_ " Bishop squeaked. "We were just helping them, honest!"

"If you want to 'help', go and tell Mr Triton what happened to Inspector Grosky," Emmy ordered. Bishop saluted and skedaddled off. Rook stared at Emmy for a minute before hurrying after him.

Aurora defended them, "They really did help us."

Emmy clenched her fists. "I'm sorry for snapping. Its just… Its just…" She choked out, "Bronev and his men caught us at the Azran Sanctuary. He released me, on the condition that I find you—the guardian. He said if you don't come to the sanctuary alone… he'll kill the professor in your place."

Aurora released a ragged breath and bowed her head. _Not the professor!_ He had been captured, because of _her._ She had been so absorbed with saving Luke and the world, with saving _herself_ , that she neglected the friends she left behind. Bronev had always been one step ahead. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if _human blood_ was spilled in the sanctuary…

Her running away may have been for nothing. Well, she was done running.

She lifted her head to Emmy. "Take me to the sanctuary."

She followed Emmy onto the Bostonius, the hatch closing behind them. Aurora hadn't thought she would miss the airship so much.

Emmy went to start up the ship and Aurora sat on the settee, gazing out the widow. Luke couldn't be safer; he was home, surrounded by his family and friends. All except his mother...

She wondered, "How long will it take Mrs Triton and the inspector to get here?"

"..."

"Emmy?"

Still, her friend didn't answer, didn't turn away from the helm to face her. Emmy gripped the controls so tightly, her knuckles were white.

"What's the matter? Emmy, speak to me!"

Aurora heard shouts outside. Her gaze returned to the window; Rook, Bishop and Luke were in the clearing. "Something's wrong, maybe we should go back-"

Aurora gasped as she was hauled away from the window. Not by Emmy. Something cold and sharp as ice was held to her back. Against her pounding heart.

"The only place you're going is the Azran Sanctuary," Leon Bronev hissed. "You can either meet your fate there, or right here."

Why was Emmy just standing there? Had she been forced to comply with the professor's life in jeopardy? Then shouldn't Bronev have been holding the professor at the sanctuary? None of this made sense. All Aurora knew was that her blood couldn't be reach the sanctuary...

Sounding a lot bolder than she felt, Aurora looked at him and said, "Do it right now, then."

"Believe me, I'm considering it, after you dragged us on this wild goose-chase." He glanced at the shard of glass in his hand... Wait, that wasn't the sacred blade from the Chamber of Light! Maybe he hadn't breached the top of the sanctuary yet, maybe he didn't even have the keystone...

Maybe he was using her to draw out Descole. Yet, why would he bother when he already had Professor Layton captive?

"Emmy!" Aurora exclaimed. "Please, tell me this at least; did Descole escape with the professor and the keystone?"

Ever so slightly, Emmy inclined her head.

Bronev didn't seem to care. "He abandoned his friends, just like you."

Aurora swallowed. "He won't come back— he cares nothing for me."

"We will see," Bronev smiled. "As long as you play your role, everything will go according to plan."

The professor was free. There was no reason to obey...

Bronev had stopped goading her to glare outside. "What is that?" Her eyes widened when she noticed the nine Azran aircrafts chasing the Bostonius, led by Apollo. Socket, Wren, Crow and Luke were here to rescue her! The rest of the crafts were piloted by Swift and his Targent gang. They bashed against the Bostonius, no doubt trying to agitate Bronev. He certainly hadn't been expecting this.

Aurora squirmed out of his grasp and made a break for the hatch- it was locked tight. She banged on the door, crying out for Luke. He and the others must have been hovering just outside. They were so close...

"Keep us on course," Bronev barked to Emmy as the Bostonius was hit again. He clenched the glass shard in his fist and clambered towards Aurora. "As long as I have your blood, the Azran Legacy will be mine."

Aurora pressed her back against the hatch, covering her heart. Then, she felt the hatch open behind her. Wind whistled in her ears. Luke and the others called her name.

Emmy had opened the hatch from the control panel. She looked at Aurora. No apology, no explanation, not even a goodbye. She simply yelled, _"Go!"_

Before Bronev could react, Aurora leapt out of the Bostonius and onto Apollo, landing safely between Luke and Wren.

Bronev reached the hatch, cursed and threw the ice shard after her. He ducked inside again when the Targent riders pummeled the Bostonius with full force.

"We've got you, Aurora," Wren comforted her trembling form. "It's okay."

"No..."

It wasn't okay. Nothing would ever be okay again.

The ice shard meant for her protruded from Luke's side. All of the colour had drained from his face. He was barely breathing...

When Wren realised, she started screaming.

Aurora didn't scream. She wasn't really aware of what happened next, though she held onto Luke through it all.

Crow kept a cool head; he said they had to get Luke to the Golden Garden. Socket steered Apollo back to Misthallery. Swift and his riders remained to take down the Bostonius. Bronev roared they were all traitors, particularly Emmeline.

Aurora couldn't bring herself to think of Emmy. Not now when Luke was... _when he..._

Arianna, Tony and the Tritons were at the garden when they landed. Mrs Triton must have finally arrived with Grosky. It was too late now, though...

As Luke's parents placed him in the lake, praying the water would heal him, everyone gathered around them.

Except for the Azran Emissary. She strode to the middle of the lake. The water churned around her, taking the form of a fellow ancient creature mistrusted and abused by humans. Even by those it viewed as friends. She would flood the world, drown out every last unworthy human...

 _"Aurora!"_ It was the voice of the one who had betrayed her most. _How dare he come here?_ She manipulated the water-monster's body, looming over him. He yelled, "The boy is alive, but just barely. If you continue in this rage, he will surely die."

The other humans called to her in agreement- _Luke was alive._

"It's true, Aurora," the one beside him ... Professor Layton shouted. "Do not let your grief consume you! Don't let the Azran win!"

"You are not a tool for vengeance," Descole added, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

With that, Aurora let go of the Azran power and her fury. The water and her mind cleared. All the pain came flooding in.

Professor Layton's arms wrapped around her and she wept. Over and over, he assured her that Luke would survive, Bronev was gone for good, and the sanctuary had been secured. She didn't need to fulfil her purpose now. She was nothing more than defective Azran doll.

Since Aurora purified the lake, the Garden of Healing lived up to its name. Luke's wound was healed, but he was still rushed to hospital.

He had been lying in bed for three days now. His parents, his friends and the professor took turns visiting him. They mourned for Emmy, though her fate and her motives for aiding Bronev remained unclear.

Aurora never left Luke's side, and nobody tried to persuade her otherwise. She could not age, so she would wait until he awoke. Even if it took forever...

A mumble, "Au… Aurora?"

Forever ended today.

* * *

 **[[1. The park Bishop crashed in would be the same park Carmine Accidenti crashed in during the PLvsAA prologue. 2.I now ship Rook/Bishop. 3. Reference for Aurora's haircut: she somewhat resembles Serena in the latest X and Y episodes.]]**


End file.
